A certain Constant Payne
by Zm93
Summary: Adventures of a certain Payne in Academy City
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amanda Payne was just enjoying a crepe at a park before heading towards her dorms.

An American girl of with brunette hair in ponytail and tanned skin,she was offered scholarship to Academy city due to her potential to gain Esper ability through the curriculum.

Her father,Dr Payne was reluctant to send her only daughter to Academy city.

While he trusted that she could take care of herself,he had always been protective of her daughter since his wife's death a few years back due to unfortunate circumstances.

But more seriously,he had heard rumors that the City was involved in unethical and illegal experimentation.

However he relented and allowed her to go on promise that she would call him everyday and stay out of trouble.

She was excited to experience life abroad and have independence but that had dampen down considerably after realizing how demanding the education system here could be and she did miss him at times.

She went through the system scan and was declared a level 0 which was not encouraging but stayed determined on improving herself and in any case confident in her fighting abilities.

Her peaceful afternoon was shattered by a loud explosion which startled her,causing her crepe to fall on the ground.

"You got to be kidding me!"she said with annoyance and looked toward the source of the disturbance.

Smoke was coming out of what seemed like a bank and three thugs with masks covering their faces came rushing outside.

Amanda sighed"I know I promised dad to stay out of trouble but letting bad guys get away is not how our family does things"

She ran towards the disturbance to see if anyone needed help as many people were panicking.

She stopped next to what seemed like a tour bus with the hostess telling everyone to come aboard and overheard a woman desparately calling out for someone.

At a distance,she saw one of thugs grab a little boy and drag him while he cried out in fright.

A black haired girl in school uniform ran to the boy and protectively wrapped her arms around him foiling the thug's attempt to take him as hostage.

"Get off you bitch!"he cursed and tried to kick her.

But before he could make contact he felt a powerful kick at his side which threw him off balance and fell to the ground in pain.

He looked at the person who hit him which turned out to be a teenage girl in T shirt and jeans with her green eyes staring at him.

"Surrender quietly or it will hurt worse than this"she said but the man didn't understand as she had spoken in English.

"Damn Gaijin*"he yelled and ran towards a car.

When he opened the door he felt pain as his back got punched.

"Gaijin can speak Japanese you jerk!"she said which he understood.

In desperation,he tried to punch her which she easily dodged and firmly grabbed his arm before using his weight against him to throw him on the pavement hard.

He got disoriented by this as Amanda forced both his arms to the back of his head and pinned him down.

"Tag,you're it!"she said mischeviously and gave up after some struggle as she was clearly stronger than she looked.

Making sure he could not free himself,she looked at the girl and the little boy who were staring at her stunned.

"Are you all right?"Amanda said.

The girl recovered from her surprise and responded

"Y..yes,Thank you.."

A girl in pig-tails wearing a different school uniform suddenly appeared next to Amanda"Let me take it from here"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and suddenly found herself standing at a distance as the other girl said

"In name of Judgement you are under arrest"

She held some metal spikes which disappeared from her hands and went through the thug's clothing,pinning him to the ground.

"A teleporter?"she muttered after recovering from her surprise on being teleported.

* * *

The Anti-skill arrived and took the thugs away and collected testimonies from the witnesses.

The lady and the little boy approached Amanda

"Thank you so much for saving my son,child"the lady bowed in gratefulness and the boy followed suit.

"Thank you onee-chan!"

Amanda blushed on being praised and raised her hands.

"Please it's not necessary."

Her gaze fell on the schoolgirl who was standing at a distance who stopped the hostage taking attempt.

"Thank that girl who protected him"

The girl in question suddenly looked conscious as the boy and her mother went to her and thanked her as well.

"Normally I reprimand civilians who fight criminals rather than letting law enforcement deal with it"

Amanda jumped in surprise again as the teleported appeared next to her"but you seem to be trained in physical combat and no one got hurt so I'll let it slide.I'm Kuroko Shirai,Pleased to meet you"

"Oh,likewise"Amanda said before her eyes widened.

"Crap!I need to be going"she said suddenly and started running off in a direction.

Shirai understood english but frowned at her use of use of expletive.

"Wait!"

Kuroko turned around and saw Ruiko Saten calling out for the girl Kuroko was talking to and stopped next to her.

"I wanted to talk to her"Saten said in disappointment.

"She seemed to be in a hurry"Kuroko said

"Anyways we got her testimony so it's fine.

Her name is Amanda Payne and arrived here at beginning of the school year."

Saten looked at her

"So she's an esper"

Kuroko seemed to be in thought

"She is a level 0 and a high school student here but what I noticed was that how calm she seemed when she took down that guy.

Not just she seemed trained in fighting but almost like she was used to these situations."

Both of them wondered about that

"So,what did we miss?"

They turned around and saw the level 5 electromaster,Mikoto Misaka and Judgement member Uiharu Kazari approaching them.

"You know"Saten said while her eyes closed and arms folded,causing the other girls to pay close attention to her"She seems like some kind of a superhero!"

She said that while opening her eyes wide and sparkling with excitement.

But the girls just stared at her.

"What"Misaka said and broke the silence.

"I've got to find her and we really need to talk..."Saten went on a ramble while her friends silently agree to not disturb her in her little fantasy.

 **A/N : A Toaru universe and Constant Payne crossover.**

 **Owned by Kazuma Kamachi and Micah Wright respectively.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you all right senpai?"Amanda asked her senior at a certain high school who was being chased by a gang of delinquents for some reason.

They had caught up to him and she stepped in to intervene.

Despite being outnumbered she mopped the pavement with their faces.

Touma Kamijou was shocked as well as impressed by her fighting skills although she had shown no esper abilities.

He then realized she had called him her senpai.

"Eh?Wait!You're the First year of our school from America."

She put her hands on her hips in a proud pose

"One and only.

From what I've heard from rumours you're our senior with extremely bad luck"

Touma was deflated on hearing this.

"Even my Kouhai know about those rumours.

Such misfortune"

The sun was setting and students in their school uniforms were up and about.

Touma noted however she was in jeans and T-shirt.

"How come you are not in school uniform?"

Amanda clicked her tongue

"Because Japanese school uniforms are not my style.

No offense"

"It's alright"

Touma realized that school uniforms are probably not common in her country and felt awkward asking her about that.

"Well,thanks for your help.

I better go and buy some food.."

He put his hands on his pockets that his wallet wasn't there.

"I've lost my wallet.

I wouldn't get new funds until next week...damn it!"

Touma looked like he was about to cry.

"Well now I was about to go shopping myself.

You can borrow some money"

Touma stared at her before looking like he was about to cry from happiness.

"You are a life savour.

This Touma will forever be in your debt!"

Amanda just waved it off

"It's no big deal,really"

She muttered why he was so wierd despite seeming like a good person.

A/N : Just a short chapter.

Her backstory will be explored in later chapters.


End file.
